The Flakers
by Johanna Long
Summary: A parody of an episode of "The Amazing World of Gumball" in which Lucy and Levy are having an argument, Lisanna is stuck in the middle, and Cana causes mayhem while high


**In case you didn't read the title and/or summary of this story, this is a parody of an episode from the show 'The Amazing World of Gumball' titled 'The Flaker'.**

 **The reason I did this was because I noticed that there was quite a bit of parody Fairy Tail fics based off of Spongebob episodes. Well, I couldn't come up with a good Spongebob episode that I could properly parody, but I did have some ideas with The Amazing World of Gumball episodes.**

 **So, here is one of those ideas.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a sunny day in Magnolia, when suddenly, two female mages from Fairy Tail named Lucy and Levy ran hysterically through the crowd. Minerva, the former mage of Sabertooth ran after them.

The two Fairies eventually became trapped in a dead end, with the Tiger quickly catching up to them. Minerva walked up close to Lucy and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

"Take back what you said." Minerva threatened.

"I would..." Lucy whimpered.

"IF IT WASN'T TRUE!" She snapped suddenly.

"Are you serious? Joining a dark guild to help restore your reputation! If anything, it'll only make your reputation worse!" Lucy ranted.

"So what do you _suggest_ I join?" Minerva asked threateningly.

Lucy couldn't help but snicker.

"The Magic Council?" she joked.

Minerva growled.

"You better have some kind of escape plan, Heartfilia."

"I've got better than that!" Lucy declared. "I've got a best friend who's always got my back. Isn't that right, Levy-Chan?"

Lucy turned to her left, only to find that her 'best friend' was nowhere in sight.

Minerva smirked at Lucy. The blond simply sighed.

"Just do what you gotta do." she said.

* * *

At the Fairy Tail guild, Levy, Lisanna, and Lucy were all sitting at the bar. Levy and Lisanna were talking about a new book Levy had read recently. Lucy sat in between them, with a scowl, crossed arms, and a neck brace.

Cana was standing near them hovering an empty bottle over her head as if it were a shower head. Her eyes were dilated, and she bore an idiotic grin.

Erza then walked passed them.

"Don't worry everyone, the dentist said the anesthetics should wear off by the end of the day. Cana, that's not a shower head, it's a beer bottle." Erza said.

"Oh!" Cana then began drinking, unable to realize that the bottle was empty.

Erza chuckled.

"That should keep her busy for a while." she said before walking out the guild for her latest job request.

She then opened the door and appeared in the guild again.

"There's a list of things Cana needs to get done for Mira on the table. Make sure you do them for her before I get back. Do _not_ flake out on me." Erza ordered the three girls.

She then left again, only to come back _again_.

"Also, keep an eye on Cana. The last time she was this out of it, I caught her smooching one of the statues in the guild."

She then left for real this time.

"Alright, Lu-Chan, rock paper scissors for the first chore." Levy said cheerfully.

Lucy kept scowling as she raised her fist.

"Okay, 1-2-OWW!" Levy cried out after Lucy punched her in the leg instead of playing.

"What was that for?" Levy asked.

The two then finally noticed Lucy's scowl.

"Are you angry about something?" Levy asked.

Lucy blinked slowly, as if saying _'You're just realizing that?'_

"Do you want to tell us what it is?" Lisanna asked.

Lucy shook her head.

"Do you want to mime it out?" Lisanna asked.

Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Ooh, ooh, a bear!" Lisanna guessed.

"No...a, uh...a dinosaur!" Levy guessed.

Lucy stood in front of them pretending to look scary. She then tried mimicking the gestures Minerva makes during her magic.

"Uh...sign language?" Levy asked.

"No its...FILLER ARC!" Lisanna shouted.

Cana then popped her head out from under the bar.

"The blond fairy's dance is making my toes sad." she said before going back under the bar.

Lucy couldn't take it anymore.

"NO! It's because..." she then ripped off her neck brace as if she never really needed it.

"It's because you flaked out on me with Minerva the other day." she snapped.

The oven then dinged from the kitchen. Levy and Lucy then walked into the kitchen. Levy put on a pair of oven mitts.

"I didn't flake. I just didn't help you. You were wrong to criticize Minerva's choices like that." Levy said calmly.

"It doesn't matter if I was right or wrong. We're best friends. Practically sisters. What would you say if I let you down like that?" Lucy asked.

"I'd say thank you for teaching me a valuable lesson." Levy said, still calm as she pulled the fresh lasagna from out of the oven.

Her calmness quickly disappeared as the smell of flesh burning from under oven mitts filled the room.

Levy then shrieked.

"HOT HOT HOT! THE OVEN MITTS! THEY DO NOTHING! COME ON, LU-CHAN! HELP ME OUT HERE!" Levy cried.

"Well, I would, but I'm too busy teaching you a valuable lesson." Lucy said, smirking.

"LISANNA! HELP ME OUT!" LEVY CRIED OUT.

"WHY DON'T YOU COME HELP ME INSTEAD!?" Lisanna replied.

The youngest of the Takeover siblings was currently holding Cana back as Cana pulled herself closer to one of the statues in the guild.

"Don't look so sad, buddy. Why don't I give you a kiss to make you feel better." Cana said to the stone figure, pucking her lips.

Back in the kitchen, Levy was trying to open the oven with her feet, but failed.

She then placed the lasagna on the counter, which was currently filled to the brim with dirty dishes, and ended up breaking several plates.

She rushed to a clear part of the counter and placed the lasagna down, only for the pan to start melting the countertop.

She whimpered as she took the lasagna back into her hands.

"Alright, Levy-Chan, give it to me." Lucy said, now wearing her own oven mitts.

Levy then tossed the lasagna into Lucy's waiting hands, only for Lucy to pull away at the last second. The lasagna landed on a stool, which soon began melting as well.

Levy grabbed the lasagna again and tossed the pan into the fridge, only for it to melt through the platforms and into the earth, and to keep melting down.

The two looked down into the hole.

"Well, I hope they like lasagna in the other side of the world." Lucy said, deadpan.

Levy glared at Lucy as she closed the fridge door and grabbed the shopping list.

"Lisanna and I will take care of the groceries, thank you very much." she grumbled.

* * *

Levy and Lisanna were walking through Magnolia square. Levy held the bags of groceries they had already bought as Lisanna held the list.

"What right does Lucy have to criticize Minerva. She could've gotten over her shame in a dark guild but noooooo." Levy ranted. Lisanna had a bored look on her face and even stared mimicking Levy at one point.

"She just has to go and make a big deal out of it as if I had let her down when really she had let me down, you know what I mean?" Levy ranted.

Lisanna sighed.

"No, Levy, I have absolutely no grasp on the simple concept you've explained TWELVE TIMES ALREADY!" she snapped.

"Oh...then let me start from the beginning." Levy said, not catching the hint.

Lisanna then grabbed a pillow out of nowhere and used it to muffle her scream of absolute frustration.

"All she had to do really was move a plate or two. Is that really equal to having to fight...

* * *

"...Minerva-f***ing-Orlando! Standing over me with murder in her eyes, but instead Levy's more concerned with the ins and outs of the rights and wrongs and..." Lucy ranted as Cana sat next to her.

Instead of listening to her friend, Cana was busy staring at her hands, one facing up, the other facing down so that the thumbs pointed in the same direction.

She then flipped them at the same time, so that the thumbs still pointed in the same direction.

"My hands don't match." she said out loud.

"Of acknowledging the cast iron truth about the workings of a dark guild! Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that..."

* * *

"...She let me down, and it's not the first time its happened." Levy continued ranting.

Lisanna then suddenly shushed her.

"Do you hear that?" Lisanna whispered.

"Hear what?" Levy whispered back.

"HOW GOOD IT SOUNDS WHEN YOU'RE NOT RANTING!" Lisanna snapped.

"Listen, Levy, if you have a problem with _Lucy_ , you sort it out with _Lucy_ , because _this_ is how much _I_ care."

Lisanna then blew a very long raspberry as Levy.

Levy blinked.

"You're right, Lisanna. I should sort it out. I'll go do it right now!" Levy declared, shoving the grocery bags into Lisanna's arms and running off.

"Wait, Levy, what about the rest of the groceries?" Lisanna called out.

"I left my wallet at home dammit!" she added.

* * *

Levy and Lucy were back at the guild, carrying some boxes filled with special lacrima up to the attic. Levy was in front as they carried one of the heavier boxes up, with Lucy in back.

"Look, Lu-Chan. I just want to say that I'm sorry. I should've been there for you, and I hope you can forgive me." Levy apologized.

"It's okay, Levy-Chan. I forgive you." Lucy said, smiling.

Levy returned Lucy's smile, and they got back to work.

Then it hit Levy.

"Aren't you going to apologize too?" she asked.

"Why? You apologized. End of story. I'm not gonna apologize just to make you less guilty. You're the one who let me down." Lucy replied.

Levy glared down at Lucy.

"Oh, that wasn't letting you down. This is." she said.

She then let go of the box, leaving Lucy to carry the contents all by herself, which was easier said than done.

"Apologize!" Levy demanded.

"Never!" Lucy replied.

Levy then dropped another heavy box on top of the one Lucy was carrying, doubling her load.

"APOLOGIZE!" Levy demanded again. Lucy panted.

"AHH! CANA! HELP!" she shouted.

Cana was currently in the bathroom, hiding from the mirror's reflection.

She then jumped in front of the mirror and began making various poses, watching her reflection mimic her.

Cana stopped and rubbed her chin.

"Huh? Very good. Well let's see IF YOU CAN IMITATE THIS!" she shouted suddenly, grabbing a nearby soap bar and tossing it at the mirror. The soap hits the mirror, breaking it, then bounced back and hit Cana right in the face.

Back on the attic stairs, Lucy was still struggling with the boxes.

"Apologize!" Levy demanded dropping another box onto the stack.

"Never!" Lucy replied.

"This is your last chance." Levy threatened, pulling out one final, albeit small, box.

Lucy then narrowed her eyes before dropping all three boxes in her arms right onto Levy's foot.

Levy took a very deep breath...

And then shrieked so loud and so high that every glass object in the surrounding area shattered.

Lucy laughed at Levy's reaction as Levy was left panting shakily.

Lucy then lost her balance.

"Ah! Levy-Chan! Help me! Please!" Lucy begged as she flailed back and forth.

Levy glared at her.

"Apologize!" She demanded, her voice raspy from her epic shriek.

Lucy continued to flail until she eventually managed to reach forward and grab Levy's sleeve.

The two, along with all the boxes, then tumbled from down the stairs to all the way to the guild front door.

They ended up sprawled out on the ground surrounded by the broken contents of the boxes.

"I-I'm sorry..." Lucy muttered, reaching out to Levy.

Her hand landed right over Levy's face. Levy slapped it away, so that it was now on Lucy's face. Lucy slapped her hand back on Levy's face, only for Levy to slap it away again.

Only for Lucy to slap it back again, only for Levy to slap it away again.

This continued over and over until the front door opened.

Lisanna stood in the open doorway, carrying some of the groceries. She sighed.

"This has gone on far enough." she said.

* * *

The three female mages now sat at the bar counter. Lucy and Levy were both blindfolded. In front of the two blinded girls were four plates, each one held cupcakes. Lisanna stood next to them.

"Alright. We need to rebuild the trust that you two lost. On the plate to your right are the cupcakes. On the plate to your left is all the rotten, moldy, no-good food in the guild kitchen that not even Natsu would eat." Lisanna explained.

The Takeover mage winked, even though no one could see it.

"You just need to trust the other person to give you the good food." she finished.

Both girls grabbed the cupcakes on their left plates and feed it to each other.

They then both marveled at Lisanna's cooking.

"Levy-Chan, I thought you would trick me." Lucy said, taking off her blindfold.

"Me too. I expected a twenty-year old, worm-infested steak or something." Levy said, taking off her blindfold.

"I knew I could always trust you!" They both cried as they hugged each other.

They then noticed the trick.

"But I thought the left plate was..." They muttered.

Lisanna winked again.

The trio then hugged each other and laughed until...

"And _that_ was for flaking out on me at the town square." Lisanna said, suddenly dead serious.

"Huh?" Lucy and Levy asked simultaneously, pulling away.

"The cupcakes you just ingested were laced with parasitic eggs. All they needed to hatch was a warm, moist environment. Your _stomachs_!" Lisanna explained, glaring.

The two gasped and went pale.

"What's gonna happen to us!?" Lucy asked.

"First, they eat their way through your stomach lining." Lisanna explained.

"WHAT!?" Lucy shouted, her hands over her stomach.

"Then they'll crawl up to your head and lay eggs in your _eyeballs_." Lisanna continued.

"Ah! Take them out! I can see them already!" Levy shouted, pulling at her eyelids.

"There's only one way to lure them out." Lisanna said.

In the middle of the guild, Lucy and Levy stood next to each other with their knees bent.

Lucy was whistling a tune towards Levy's behind.

"So, how long do we have to do this for?" Lucy asked Lisanna.

They then switched, so that Levy was whistling towards Lucy.

"Until they dance their way out." Lisanna said, holding up a recording lacrima.

Lucy then stopped when she noticed Lisanna recording.

"Argh! There wasn't anything in the cupcakes, was there?!" she questioned.

"Nope, but there's something on the internet now." Lisanna said, smirking.

The duo then charged at Lisanna and tried to grab the lacrima.

"Give it!" Lucy demanded.

"You two should be thanking me. You're best friends again." Lisanna said.

Lucy and Levy then stop for a minute and glanced at each other.

"Huh, you're right. You're still gonna get though." Lucy said.

Lucy and Levy then playfully chased Lisanna around the guild.

The communications lacrima then went off, so Lisanna picked it up.

"Fairy Tail guild, Lisanna speaking. How may I help you?" she said.

Erza then appeared in the lacrima.

"Hello, Lisanna. I just wanted to check up on you all. How's Cana? Have the anesthetics worn off yet?" Erza asked.

Lisanna went pale.

She looked towards the front door and saw that it was wide open. Various trash littered the yawn.

She looked through the window and saw tire tracks leading from the guild towards the town.

"Y-yeah...she's fine." Lisanna answered reluctantly.

"Great. Can I talk to her for a minute?" Erza asked.

"Uh...sure...one second." Lisanna said. She then hid from Erza's view and thanked her sister for teaching her some transformation magic. She transformed into Cana, grabbed a bottle, and jumped back to the lacrima.

"What's up, Erza?" she greeted.

Erza stared.

"Really?" she asked.

Lisanna looked down and saw that she failed to change her clothes and was dressed the same, giving away the trick. The Takeover mage sighed.

"Yep." she said, hanging her head.

* * *

The three mages ran through the city, desperate to find their alcoholic friend.

"Where is she? Erza must be on her way back by now! And when she gets here, she's gonna kill us!" Levy said.

They then ran into the street, which was apparently left utterly devastated by Cana's driving.

"Huh? Who would've thought the anesthetics would have made her a better driver?" Lucy said sarcastically.

Lisanna then gasped and pointed to Makarov, who was currently on the ground in the middle of the tire tracks, as if Cana had run him over.

"Oh Mavis! Master Makarov! What has Cana done?" Lucy said as they rushed to his side.

Their master then woke up.

"Ah! Girls, help me!" he begged. "I was trying to do sit-ups but I'm too old."

The three sighed in relief before running off.

"Hey, what about me?" Makarov called out.

Levy paused.

"Uh, yeah, you can do it if you believe in yourself, and don't forget to stretch when you're done." she said before running off again.

Makarov then fainted again.

The trio stopped when they saw the tire tracks suddenly start defying gravity and go up the side of a house and up to the roof to the backyard. They rushed in and saw the Magic 4-Wheeler Cana had used abandoned and floating in a pool.

"Looks like the anesthetic improved Cana's parking too." Lucy said sarcastically.

"This isn't funny. We need to find her before things get worse than they already are." Lisanna said.

Levy then gasped and pointed to a pair of skinny jeans hanging off a fence post.

"Aren't those Cana's _pants_." she said.

* * *

Cana laughed blissfully as she chased the living barrel of liquor through the alcohol wonderland she was in.

"You have to catch me if you want to drink me." the barrel sang to her.

"Oh, c'mere you teasing, little bundle of inebriation." Cana called out.

She eventually caught the barrel and began nibbling on it playfully.

Three bottles of whiskey then appeared.

"Binge! Binge! Binge! Binge!" they chanted.

"Oh, don't worry, little ones. I'll be sure to drink all of you once I'm done with this big guy." Cana said to them, winking.

She then returned to nibbling on the barrel.

* * *

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!" Lucy, Levy, and Lisanna shouted to their drugged friend as she nibbled on her guildmate, Macao Conbolt

"Cana, stop, it's not funny anymore. It's just weird!" Macao shouted.

He eventually managed to escape her grip and ran away, only for Cana to follow him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Erza sped down the street on her Magic 4-Wheeler, listening to the radio as she drove.

"Magnolia Radio news flash! Be on the look-out for a young, female, half-naked, brunette bearing the Fairy Tail guild mark on her mid-section causing disturbances in the city."

Erza looked up at the announcement.

"She is reported to have attacked and nibbled several bystanders, one extremely-"

When the radio started to fade, Erza was forced to bend down to tune it. It was because of this that she did not notice Cana chasing Macao towards the road.

"Oh, come on! Piece of junk." Erza muttered as Macao and Cana ran right in front of her, barely avoiding getting run over.

Erza, finally fixing the radio stood up, never noticing her guildmates.

"And now the weather." announced the news reporter.

* * *

The trio panted on the sidewalk, exhausted from chasing Cana.

"Did you two see that? That was Erza!" Levy said.

"We have to split up. Lucy, you clean up the guild. Levy, you try to delay Erza. I'll take care of Cana. Go!" Lisanna explained.

"And no flaking out!" She called out as the other two mages ran off.

Levy pulled out a can of white paint out of nowhere and began painting all over the parking lot Erza was about to drive into.

When Erza arrived, she saw that the whole area was filled with lines, forming a maze. When Erza attempted to drive through, she quickly ran into a dead end.

She sighed angrily as she backed up.

* * *

Cana continued to chase after the sentient liquor bottles, until the scent of real liquor hit her nose. She looked around, trying to locate the source.

"Here, Cana!" Lisanna called out to the Card mage. She whistled to Cana as if she was a dog, holding up a fresh bottle of beer.

"Here, girl!" Lisanna called out, running off with Cana following her.

She then noticed Erza speeding in her direction.

"Aw, screw it." she said to herself. She then transformed into her arms into wings and flew through the town, with Cana chasing her.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the guild, Lucy raced to clean up the mess made accidentally by Levy and the burning lasagna.

She glued a book over the burnt counter, then opened the book just to cover the whole burn.

* * *

Meanwhile, Levy stood in a phone booth, using a special lacrima to make her voice sound like a that of a man.

"Yes, I'd like to report a stolen, yellow, Magic 4-Wheeler." she said, over the phone.

* * *

"I didn't do anything! I swear!" Erza argued as Lahar handcuffed her hands behind her back.

"We'll see about that. Let's just see those papers first." Lahar said as he took Erza's license out of her back pocket.

Levy peeked out from behind Lahar's 4-Wheeler and searched the trunk until she found what she was looking for.

She then took the wheel clamp out of the trunk and sneaked over to Erza's 4-Wheeler.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lisanna continued to fly above the streets of Magnolia, carrying the bottle between her legs. Cana continued to run after her, ramming through walls and fences, but not noticing or even showing signs of pain or fatigue.

* * *

At the guild, Lucy quickly swept up of the broken plates and dumped them into the blender. After the blender grounded the plates to dust, Lucy quickly poured the dust into a bag of sugar.

* * *

Back in the town, as Cana ran through some random person's lawn, she accidentally smashed a female garden gnome.

The male garden gnome standing next to the female garden gnome then shed a tear, despite being an inanimate object.

* * *

Back at the guild, Lucy was shoving all the junk she and Levy failed to carry to the attic down the hole in the fridge.

She then nailed the fridge door shut.

* * *

Meanwhile, Erza sped straight towards the guild, going at a rather fast speed despite the clamp on one of the wheels.

Lisanna continued to fly as Cana continued to ram her way through the town.

* * *

Lucy stood in the bathroom, taping a large sheet of paper over the mirror Cana broke.

Lucy then attempted to draw the bathroom reflection onto the paper.

After a minute of thinking, she then added a poor drawing of an angry Erza.

* * *

As Erza began to close in, Levy, sweaty and exhausted, jumped through the window and instantly sat down at the bar, next to an equally sweaty and exhausted Lucy.

Lisanna then flew in through the back window and landed behind the bar counter with Cana following her and landing on the bar seat on the edge of the counter.

Erza then slammed the guild door open.

"HOW COULD YOU LOSE CANA LIKE THAT! YOU LET HER DOWN AND YOU LET ME DOWN AND-" She shouted, only for Lucy to interrupt her.

"Cana's right here." Lucy said, pointed to the brunette as she stared off into space. Erza looked taken back for a second.

"Well, uh...HOW COULD YOU NOT DO YOUR CHORES WHEN I SPECIFICALLY ASKED-" This time, Lisanna interrupted her.

"Erza, they're all done." she said. Erza looked taken back again.

"Well...I...you...how could you..." Erza struggled to find something to yell about.

"Everything's fine, Erza." Levy said.

"Oh, I see. Well, I apologize for doubting you all." Erza said.

Cana then yawned. The clarity had returned to her eyes.

"Oh, man. I had the weirdest dream. Levy burned the kitchen, Lucy smashed the lacrima that was going into the attic, I'm pretty sure I drove a 4-Wheeler into a swimming pool, and at some point I _definitely_ remember nibbling a couple people." she said.

Erza glared at the trio, who all sighed in defeat all at the same time.

"Flaker." they all said.

 **-The End-**

* * *

 **Well, there it is.**

 **If this this little fic is well-received, I'll do more.**

 **Thank you.**

 **-Johanna L.**


End file.
